tristeza
by blackoctubre
Summary: este es mi primer one-shot y es de uno de mis oc de mi actual histora de porque se hiso muy amigo de marshall si no entienden pregunten


**Hola, soy Blackoctubre trayéndoles mi primer one-shot de un personaje que pronto saldrá en mi fic, hablo de Jefry, hijo del dulce príncipe en mi fic y es la historia de cómo es que se hizo fan de Marshall y por qué odia a su padre.**

Hora de aventura no me pertenece, le pertenece a su respectivo creador.

Solo Rosaline (mi oc) esteban y Jefry me pertenecen.

Comenzamos:

Todo comenzó cuando hubo una gran explosión en el castillo del dulce reino, una que hizo desaparecer la mitad del castillo, de ella salió el dulce príncipe saliendo del castillo con un niño de apariencia de 8 años de edad (Rosaline tiene 9 y Esteban 8) era un chico morado y estaba hecho de chicle tomado de la mano.

¿Creador? - dijo el niño.

¿sí? - dijo Gumball.

¿Estas criaturas me van a hacer daño? - preguntó el niño algo asustado.

No lo creo, por cierto, no me digas creador, mejor dime padre - dijo Gumball.

Está bien, crea... digo, padre - dijo el niño.

Dime ¿te gustaría llamarte Jefry? - dijo Gumball.

¿Jefry? es un poco raro, pero está bien padre- dijo Jefry.

Bueno, a comparación de tus hermanas, es el más normal- digo Gumball.

ohh... está bien, padre- dijo Jefry.

Dos años después.

El dulce reino era destruido por una persona muy cercana a este, era Jefry, estaba bastante molesto y sin una razón que conociera la gente del dulce reino, mientras tanto, Gumball llamaba por teléfono (creo que existen) a Fionna.

Fionna, mi hijo destruye el reino - dijo Gumball algo preocupado.

cuando no, pero no puedo ir de día, lo sabes le diré a Rosaline que vaya - dijo Fionna mientras colgaba el teléfono.

En ese momento se escuchó un ruido extraño, Rosaline había abierto un portal en la habitación de pánico del castillo del Dulce reino, dónde estaba Gumball.

Ya vine ¿qué le paso a Jefry? - dijo Rosaline algo asustada.

No lo sé - respondió Gumball.

Yo quiero ver que mi hija le patee el trasero a tu hijo - comentó Marshall.

Yo quiero ver - dijo Esteban

Es una pelea, no una exhibición- dijo Rosaline algo molesta.

Es casi lo mismo - dijeron Marshall y Esteban

Cómo quieran ustedes - dijo Rosaline ya saliendo de ahí.

ya afuera estaba Jefry golpeando todo con una vara de hierro destruyendo parte del reino.

Jef, cálmate - gritó Rosaline

Tú no entiendes por qué hago esto - dijo Jefry con la voz algo ronca y con lágrimas en los ojos.

Cálmate, en serio, por favor, no quiero pelear con mi mejor amigo - dijo Rosaline.

Pues entonces déjame solo - dijo Jefry.

Por lo menos dime como tratar de calmarte - dijo Rosaline.

Quiero que mi padre me quiera, desde que me creo, solo el primer mes estuvo conmigo, después me dejó con Mentita y ya solo lo veo 10 minutos por día - dijo Jefry llorando.

Cálmate niño - aparece Marshall debajo de un árbol.

Papá - dijo Rosaline

¿Señor Lee? - dijo Jefry

Ve con tu madre - dijo Marshall - yo me encargo a partir de aquí.

Pero, papá... - dijo rosaline

Ve - la interrumpió Marshall - ahora

Está bien, papá - dijo Rosaline ya abriendo un portal hacia su casa y volteando a ver a su amigo algo preocupada.

No entiendo - dijo Jefry.

Bueno, ya sé que tu padre no es bueno cuidándote, pero no por eso debes de sufrir, él te quiere y no quiero que le tengas un rencor a tu padre como yo lo tengo a mi madre - dijo Marshall.

Yo no lo odio, solo quiero que esté más tiempo conmigo - dijo Jefry casi a punto de llorar.

Si no te quisiera no te dejaría con Mentita, te dejaría solo, mientras el mundo se destruye - dijo Marshall.

No entendí lo último - dijo Jefry.

Nada, solo estaba recordando algo, aun así, puedes buscar con qué distraerte- dijo Marshall.

No lo creo, el castillo es aburrido y lo único que hay es ciencia y eso me aburre - dijo Jefry.

Bueno, si ese es el caso, ¿qué te parece si te llevo mañana algunos instrumentos? para ver si Te gusta la música- dijo Marshall.

Está bien pero no entiendo porque lo hace - dijo Jefry.

Bueno, Rosaline lo intentó y no le gustó dijo que se le dificulta y que prefiere pelear... y Esteban a veces siento que no es mi hijo, dice que prefiere la ciencia - dijo Marshall algo decepcionado.

Es... está bien - dijo Jefry algo confundido y feliz.

Al día siguiente

Marshall le lleva un bajo una guitarra eléctrica y un violín.

Elige, el que quieras - dijo Marshall.

Está bien - agarra el violín y trata de tocarlo - es muy difícil - agarra el bajo - me gusta cómo suena pero no se - agarra la guitarra eléctrica - mucho mejor, me quedo con esta.

¿Con mi instrumento? mmm... no veo el problema - dijo Marshall.

Gracias, señor Lee - dijo Jefry muy feliz.

De nada pequeño - le respondió Marshall.

**¿Qué les pareció? no sé, pero a mí me gustó y esta es la explicación de por qué a Jefry le agrada Marshall y varias cosas así, espero que les haya gustado, se despide este pequeño demonio, Blackoctubre.**


End file.
